Accidentally in Love
by Magalegal
Summary: No lugar mais improvável eles se reencontraram. Huli na verdade.


Depois do fim de House - oito longos, cansativos, mas felizes anos, ele achou que para sempre fosse estar preso ao médico rabugento. Resolveu dedicar-se a música, sua grande paixão.

Recebera alguns convites para papéis no cinema, mas preferira focar em outras coisas.

Voltara a escrever e até tinha tido tempo para algumas viagens. Pelo menos até o começo daquele ano quando recebera o convite para reviver um personagem lendário e que não poderia recusar.

Ainda surpreendia-se com a facilidade com que conseguia papéis. Mesmo com os anos que haviam se passado, ele continuava o mesmo. Talvez um pouco mais envelhecido, afinal fora-se seis anos, mas a beleza natural permanecia, e aqueles encantadores olhos azuis, ainda estavam ali.

No amor? Não podia reclamar. Seu casamento havia depois de mais de trinta anos chegado ao fim. Fora tudo resolvido diplomaticamente, com respeito e compreensão de ambas as partes. Seus filhos haviam entendido, e ele sabia que podia manter uma relação amigável com Jo. Estava feliz.

Ele estava no avião, a caminho de Berna, capital da Suíça para o lançamento de seu filme, e aproveitou para refletir uma possível aposentadoria. Já havia pensado muitas vezes nisso, mas sempre desistira. Talvez aquele fosse o momento certo para lhe dar férias definitivas. Ninguém é de ferro.

Ao desembarcar no aeroporto, fora recepcionado por um taxista encarregado de levá-lo ao Hotel reservado pela produção do filme. Um homem simpático, de baixa estatura, que aparentava no máximo quarenta anos. Apresentou-se rapidamente como David.

"É um prazer recebê-lo, Sr. Laurie. Deveria saber que sou um grande fã, seu". – o homem comentou tímido fazendo reverência.

Hugh agradeceu apertando a mão do homem e ele tocou o carro para o não longo caminho.

"Primeira vez aqui, Sr.?" – David perguntou, enquanto observava pelo retrovisor a admiração com que Hugh olhava a cidade.

"Na verdade, estive de passagem, mas não tive muito tempo para observar a fundo". – comentou gentilmente.

"Tenho certeza que vai adorar. É tudo calmo por aqui, apesar de ser uma grande cidade. Há muito o que se fazer também".

Quando chegaram no hotel, David ajudou-o com as malas, e ao se despedir deixou com Hugh, um de seus cartões, caso o mesmo precisasse. Hugh agradeceu-o gentilmente, e após o check-in obrigatório do hotel, foi para seu quarto.

Era um lugar espaçoso e aconchegante e dispunha de uma bela vista para as montanhas. Estava escurecendo, e a vista era ainda mais privilegiada graças as luzes que começavam a se acender com o cair do dia.

Ele aproveitou para tomar banho e vestiu-se para sua entrevista numa das emissoras da cidade. Queria livrar-se logo dos compromissos para poder enfim aproveitar aquela maravilha de lugar.

Tudo havia ocorrido bem.

Quando Hugh acordou na manhã de sábado, recebeu em seu quarto um delicioso café da manhã, acompanhado de um jornal com as últimas notícias.

Aproveitou para ler as críticas sobre a estréia do filme, e sentiu como se sua missão estivesse cumprida. As críticas eram ótimas e empolgantes, e agora tudo o que ele queria era poder aproveitar o dia. Ter o sábado livre não era algo que ele desperdiçaria num quarto de hotel.

Terminou rapidamente de tomar seu café da manhã e assim que trocou de roupa ligou para David, que de prontidão apareceu para buscá-lo.

"Para onde vamos, Sr.?" –perguntou animado ligando o motor do carro.

"Enquanto não parar de me chamar de Sr., não iremos a lugar algum" – Hugh fingiu-se de ofendido.

"Oh, me desculpe" – ele sorriu desconcertado.

"Ótimo. Agora me leve a algum lugar que você goste. Eu não conheço nada por aqui, confio no seu bom gosto".

E assim David seguiu pelas ruas de Berna, apontando os pontos turísticos da cidade, vez ou outra contando algumas histórias que havia presenciado. Hugh estava empolgado.

"Está vendo aquela fonte ali no meio da praça?" – o taxista apontou, e Hugh parou para admirá-la. –"Os turistas costumam parar aqui para tirar fotos".

Hugh pediu para que ele parasse o carro e os dois desceram e caminharam até a fonte, que estava rodeada por algumas pessoas.

O ator tirou do bolso sua câmera e pediu para que David tirasse uma foto dele. Fez uma pose ultra elegante, e num piscar de olhos e ele não saberia dizer onde aquilo tinha vindo, fora atingido por uma bola.

'Que merda!' - ele se assustou com sua tamanha ira.

"Me desculpe, Senhor" – o pequeno garoto parou ao seu lado e rapidamente pegou a bola.

"Tudo bem... Só tome cuidado para não machucar ninguém". – Hugh bagunçou o cabelo do garoto que sorriu timidamente –"Qual seu nome?"

"É Josh" – comentou um pouco desconfortável encarando o homem a sua frente. "Hey, eu conheço você. Hugh Laurie, não?" Eu sou um grande fã, seu".

O garoto comentou sorrindo, quase não acreditando em sua tamanha sorte.

"Sim, sou eu". –Hugh sorriu gentilmente para o garoto –"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Tenho seis anos. Desde pequenininho eu vejo seus trabalhos. House, Stuart Little, você é o máximo. Minha mãe sempre me falava sobre você".

"Sua mãe também me assistia?" – Hugh perguntou interessado olhando o pequeno garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos extremamente azuis como os seus.

"Na verdade..."

"Josh?" – uma doce voz interrompeu os dois –"Que bom que você está aqui".

"Mamãe" – o garoto correu para abraçar a mãe que estava distraída e não notara o homem que conversava com o filho. O pequeno a puxou pelo braço e levou-a até o homem –"Olha com quem eu acabo de trombar"

Hugh Laurie não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Seu coração saltou em disparada, e ele pôde notar sua respiração falhar. Procurou encontrar palavras, mas elas se negaram a sair de prontidão.

A mulher encarou-o paralisada, como se de repente encontrasse um fantasma. Eles haviam rodado diversos caminhos, para simplesmente se encontrarem ali, milhares de quilômetros de onde haviam se visto pela última vez.

Ele tomou forças e num sussurro quase inaudível proferiu aquele nome que a tempos evitava falar.

"Lisa?"

"Hugh? O que você está fazendo aqui?" -


End file.
